cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Komarov
Sergeant Komarov was a Russian soldier who served in the Russian Army and fought in the Second Russian Civil War and the Soviet Holdout Crisis. He often helped John Price. Biography Second Russian Civil War Komarov started fighting in the Second Russian Civil War, leading fellow soldier, Yuri Harkov, in battle. Teaming up with John Price, Komarov leads his troops in fighting through the Russian countryside and farmland, fighting past Communist forces and defenses and assaulting several villages. After Price rescues his informant, Nikolai, Komarov helps Price and Harkov to escape the area, fighting past Communist forces. Afterwards, Komarov help assault villages to search for Saidi MEC leader, Hamid Al Asad, then he fights to defend the village and cover their escape. Komarov then fights through a Communist camp and fights to assault a Communist held town, fighting through the town to storm the summit of Asad and Victor Rakhaev, the son of high ranking rebel leader, Imran Rakhaev, and though Victor and Asad escape, they gain crucial information on an ICBM base recently captured by the Communists. Komarov then fights through the Russian countryside to help Price and Harkov rescue SAS operative, MacTavish, so they can destroy a power station. Komarov heads to the extraction point with Ryan Jackson as Price, Harkov and Harry Sanderson head to take out the power station and storm the ICBM base, stopping a missile launch. Meeting Price and Sanderson at the bridge, Komarov and his troops fight to defend the bridge and are nearly overwhelmed when Rakhaev himself appears. However, after Rakhaev is killed by Sanderson, Russian reinforcements arrive to drive off the Communists, and Komarov gets Price and Sanderson to a helicopter that takes them to base. Soviet Holdout Crisis After two decades, Komarov continues leading forces in the Russian Army, especially after the Russian Federation government returns to rule over Russia. Komarov and his Russian troops meet up with John Price, along with Kiefer Hinsel and Vasiliy Mirinev, and help them in assaulting Soviet holdout forces in the Syrian city of Litakia, fighting through the city and destroying a camp, then meeting with British SAS agent, Jennifer Haley. Tasked with hunting down remaining Soviet holdouts, Komarov and his troops assist Price, Hinsel and Mirinev in Kenya. Komarov fights through Soviet forces and defenses in jungles and villages, assaulting camps and ruins and then storming a valley. After this he fights to eliminates convoys, trenches and machine gun nests and pillboxes, then he assaults several villages and Soviet camps before striking a base and retrieving information. Komarov then assists Price, Hinsel and Mirinev in Afghanistan, fighting through the deserts and villages to destroy machine gun pillboxes and eliminating a cave network. After helping take out a supply camp and base, Komarov and his Russian troops fight to defend a village with help from Price, Hinsel and Mirinev. During the battle to defend the village, Soviet officer, Nikolai Petrov, storms the village in a tank, and when Komarov rushes to take him out, he is shot and killed by Petrov. Personality and Traits Komarov was a rather stoic and nervous man who often showed much concern for others and the situation he was in. Despite this, he was very brave in battle and did whatever he could to help those he was working with. He was also very caring towards his friends and he was deeply respectful and kind towards his allies. Relationships John Price Komarov and Price got along well, with the two men being very respectful and helpful towards one another. Komarov often assisted Price and even saved him during the Second Russian Civil War in a fight for a bridge. Komarov and Price were happy to see each other again during the Soviet Holdout Crisis, and when Komarov was killed, Price became saddened by his death. Yuri Harkov Komarov was Harkov's commander, and he maintained an attitude of understanding and consolation towards him, showing that they had a close bond. They often fought at each other's side, and when Komarov hears of Harkov's death, he does become sincerely saddened over it. Trivia Category:Call of Duty Characters Category:Heroes Category:Military Characters Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Barbarian Category:Fighter Category:One Man Army Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Selfless Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Guardians Category:Vigilantes Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Right Hand Category:Hunters Category:War Heroes Category:Survivors Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:Omniscient Category:Rescuers Category:Normal Skilled Category:Wrathful Berserkers Category:Homicidal Category:Insecure Category:Jingoist Characters Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Lawful Category:Loyal Category:Extremists Category:Disciplinarians Category:Authority Category:Martyr Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Brutes Category:Bully Slayers Category:Honorable Category:Neutral Category:Gaolers Category:Enforcers Category:Destroyers Category:Gunman Category:Altruistic Category:Recurring Category:Deceased Category:Serious